


El Cortesano (Traducción)

by didylilo, haganenoheichou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future AU, Happy Ending, M/M, NSFW, Prostitution, Prostitution means THEY HAVE SEX WITH OTHER PPL OK???, Sci-Fi, Sexual Content, Slightly aged up Yurio, Viktor is a Courtesan, Voyeurism, Yuuri is a disaster, but angst comes before, courtesan - Freeform, dystopian universe, pairings will be added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didylilo/pseuds/didylilo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Viktor es el Cortesano más popular de la Casa Hasetsu. Él es hermoso, agraciado, es todo lo que Yuuri siempre ha querido ser. Exceptuando el hecho de que Yuuri es un Intocable virgen a la edad de veintitrés y un torpe de clase universal. ¿Qué pasará cuando Viktor se interese en él?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haganenoheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Courtesan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694907) by [haganenoheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou). 



\- ¡Mira por dónde vas, cerdo! –

Yuuri dejó escapar una exclamación involuntaria cuando la cubeta que había estado cargando se estrelló contra el piso, derramando agua por todos lados. Cayó de rodillas, como si pudiera capturar toda el agua con sus propias manos y regresarla al cubo. Sin mucha suerte, por aquí. En su lugar, todo lo que consiguió fueron unas rodillas adoloridas, una bata empapada y una buena dosis de risa burlona del niño con el que había chocado.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Yurio ahí, Yurio quien se veía absolutamente hermoso, como siempre. Yurio cuya pálida piel y ojos azules capturaban las atenciones de los Invitados de todas las edades, géneros y tamaños de billeteras. Yurio, quien era Intocable, pero deseable.

\- Pe-perdón - Yuuri tartamudeó. La cara angelical se torció en una cruel sonrisa.  
\- Aprende tu lugar - 

Mientras Yurio se alejaba, con su larga bata azul pálido meciéndose detrás de él, Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo deseando que cayera la noche. De noche él podía simplemente quedarse en su pequeño armario que llamaba cuarto, hecho bolita en el piso sin tener que ver gente. De noche, se sentía menos como un desperdicio de tiempo y de dinero. De noche, no tenía que trabajar - a diferencia de los verdaderos residentes de la Casa.

El trabajo de los Cortesanos se extendía hasta muy entrada la noche, mucho después de que el sol se haya despedido. Ellos entretenían, ellos actuaban, ellos cogían; para Yuuri, ellos eran criaturas que solo existían en el mundo del lujo.

Él, quien fue traído a esta Casa con las mismas expectativas, se había quedado corto debido a sus nervios y torpeza derivada de estos. Su primera vez como aprendiz había sido marcada por el desastre casi como lo que acababa de pasar. Ansioso de probar a un Aprendiz por vez primera, el mismo super intendente del distrito había reservado sus servicios. No tomó muy agraciadamente el ser quemado con té.

Desde entonces, Yuuri se había convertido en poco más que un sirviente. No se sentía mal por eso, necesariamente; prefería mantenerse fuera de vista. Él no era hermoso, tampoco era agraciado ni inteligente. Ser Cortesano era un trabajo para gente como Yurio, gente como Phichit, gente como Viktor.

Yuuri se apresuró a limpiar el agua justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió deslizándose hacia el pasillo, y se halló a sí mismo viendo intensamente una pálida pierna. Una blanca pierna que se extendía a un cuerpo igualmente pálido que pertenecía a un hombre cuya sola presencia parecía cambiar la atmósfera del cuarto.

Yuuri se esforzó en mantener la cabeza gacha mientras Viktor esquivaba con gracia el desastre y prácticamente flotaba hacia su destino. El Cortesano no le puso nada de atención y Yuuri estaba perfectamente a gusto con ello. Diosa sabe, si Viktor lo hubiera siquiera visto, habría vuelto a meter la pata de algún modo.

Trapeó cuidadosamente el agua del piso y regresó a llenar nuevamente la cubeta antes de llegar finalmente a la entrada frontal. Se suponía que debía estar fregando el pórtico, lo cual sabía que era una excusa para hacerlo sentir como un desperdicio de persona. Nadie usaba labor manual para la limpieza de los pórticos. Eso era trabajo de los robots, igual que el cocinar y el sacudir y el cambiar las sábanas. Pero Minako amaba verlo sufrir- según para reforzar su carácter o algo así. Así que él limpiaba cuidadosamente. Sus manos estaban destrozadas por las tantas veces que las había sumergido en productos de limpieza, pero estaba bien.

Una vez que hubo terminado, limpió su frente y vació su cubo, dejando que las mangas negras de su bata simple finalmente cayeran sobre sus muñecas. Depositó la cubeta de nuevo en la choza de herramientas y entonces regresó al edificio principal para ver el área de entretenimiento iluminada. Por supuesto, Viktor estaba trabajando esta noche.

Sin una gota de duda, Yuuri caminó confiadamente a la esquina que ocupaba usualmente cuando Viktor trabajaba. Era un hobby algo extraño que tenía - ver a Viktor; pero sabía que muchos compartían su entusiasmo por el espectáculo.

Veía a través de una rendija entre la puerta y la pared mientras Viktor, vestido en suntuosas sedas en rosa y púrpura, bailaba para sus clientes - un grupo de nueve hombres, aparentemente del gobierno. Los Invitados de Viktor eran la crema y nata. Tenía una lista de espera de meses por adelantado, y solo los clientes más atesorados podían verlo fuera de esta. 

El aliento de Yuuri se detuvo mientras veía a Viktor bailar, su mano presionando sobre su boca. Tenía miedo de soltar un solo sonido, temeroso de ser descubierto, pero sus ojos permanecían pegados a la esbelta figura del Cortesano quien se había convertido en una leyenda viviente. Yuuri recordaba estar sumamente emocionado cuando se le dijo que viviría en la misma Casa que el mismísimo Viktor. A la edad de dieciséis años, la virginidad de Viktor había sido vendida a un m imebro del Consejo Supremo, por una cantidad no revelada de dinero que le permitió a Minako expandirlos terrenos de la Casa por hectáreas.

Las presentaciones de Viktor nunca eran aburridas, nunca se veían sin inspiración; cada vez que se presentaba para placer de los ojos y cuerpos de los Invitados, él se convertía en una obra de arte con vida propia.

Todo de él gritaba gracia, y Yuuri se halló a sí mismo deseando tanto ser él como ser de él.

Era un pensamiento algo tonto, Yuuri no estaba hecho para la grandeza; y eso era lo necesario para convertirse en algo cerca a lo que era Viktor.

La música acaba poco a poco, y los ojos de Yuuri se agrandaron al ver que la bata de Viktor caía al suelo, exponiendo su cuerpo a los lujuriosos ojos de sus Invitados. Diosa, cómo lo veían. Parecían poseerlos con sus propios ojos, y Viktor reía delicadamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre las almohadas repartidas alrededor de la mesa, era como si Yuuri estuviera presenciando aves de rapiña pelearse por un cadáver.

Pero qué hermoso cadáver era él.

Los gemidos de Viktor llegaron a sus oídos, acompañados de los gruñidos como de simios sin gracia de los clientes, y Yuuri miró a otro lado, sonrojándose furiosamente. No se podía quedar para esto. No sería capaz de caminar si lo hacía.

Se levantó con dificultad y corrió a su cuarto. Una vez que su corazón disminuyó su acelerado ritmo un poco, se aventó de espaldas a su cama y mordió su labio, mientras sostenía su polla en el hueco de su mano. Solo le tomó lo que se sintió como un segundo de estimulación para que se viniera con el nombre de Viktor firmemente mordido entre sus dientes.

Era un hobby que tenía. Bailar. Aunque había hecho las paces con el hecho de que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo como un Cortesano, no se podía mantener alejado del jardín desierto después de haber terminado sus tareas. Se levantaba su negra bata para que se asemejara a la de un bailarín, y enrollaba sus mangas mostrando su piel.

Tocó la pantalla de su desgastado Asistente Personal para reproducir la memoria de la noche anterior. La música. Oh, la música que había sido tocada para el baile de Viktor era hermosa, e invitaba a Yuuri a bailar. Detuvo la memora y luego la volvió a reproducir desde el comienzo, poniendo suma atención en los movimientos de Viktor.

Eran bastante simples; pero aún así había ciertas nimiedades por aquí y por allá que hacían de toda la presentación algo fascinante y cautivador. Yuuri trató lo mejor que pudo de copiar los movimientos de Viktor, cerrando sus ojos una vez que tenía memorizada la rutina.

Bailó y bailó y bailó hasta que le dolieron los pies, descalzos sobre el pasto del jardín. El sol se ocultó tras el horizonte, y renuentemente recogió su AP, apagando la memoria que sabía nunca podría borrar. Tenía toda una biblioteca guardada de Viktor, desde la primera vez que había espiado una de sus sesiones, hasta el día de hoy.

Él aún tenía que ayudar a cocinar la cena, así que se guardó su AP en el bolsillo y dejó que sus mangas y la bata cayeran a su posición original, arrastrando sus pies todo el camino a las cocinas.

Yuuko lo saludó con su usual entusiasmo y lo puso a pelar papas. Hoy serían anfitriones algunos Invitados de fuera del planeta, lo cual era bastante grande para una Casa tan pequeña como la de ellos. Yuuri ni siquiera tenía que preguntar a quién habían solicitado. Era bastante obvio que solo había un punto de interés en la Casa Hasetsu.

\- Quisiera que Minako que te diera una segunda oportunidad - Yuuki murmuró pensativamente mientras checaba el asado de pato en el horno.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?- contestó ausentemente Yuuri - Sabe lo nervioso que me pongo frente a la gente. No puedo ni imaginar el desnudarme para ellos y bailar y hacer...ya sabes, otras cosas con ellos -. Su cara se puso roja con el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

\- Puedes bailar tan bien como lo hace Viktor y lo sabes, - dijo Yuuko. - Solo te falta confianza. -

\- Soy decente cuando bailo solo. Pero con los Invitdos viendo... ¿cómo se supone que ignore eso?- murmuró Yuuri. - No va a pasar y francamente... estoy bien con eso. Hay Intocables que son mucho más valiosos y se merecen más el convertirse en Cortesanos de Hasetsu, de todos modos. - 

\- Osea, ¿como Yurio? - Yuuko preguntó con un bufido. - Ese niño tiene una terrible actitud. Y no va a estar maduro por otro año. -

\- Él es increíble, - dijo Yuuri sin ganas. - Lo he visto ensayar. Estoy seguro que puede ajustar su actitud también y entonces estaremos viendo a Viktor 2.0 -

\- Solo puede haber un Viktor y lo sabes.-

\- Él se va a retirar algún día. Probablemente compre su libertad y viva como Señor elegante en algún lugar fuera del planeta. - Yuuri suspiró. Estaba muy seguro que Viktor tenía más que suficiente dinero para comprar su libertad, dada la cantidad de invitados pudientes que entretenía. Más y más Yuuri estaba convencido que Viktor hacía esto solo por diversión ahora. Amaba la atención. Se bañaba en ella. A veces, Yuuri pensaba que Viktor podría sobrevivir de las miradas hambrientas de las gente y nada más.

\- Y entonces habrá un espacio vacío esperando ser llenado. Qué mal todo eso de que los Cortesanos no pueden comprar Cortesanos, estoy segura que a él le encantaría poner sus manos en tí cuando él sea liberado.- Dijo Yuuko, tocando su AP para que se encienda. Una proyección de Yuuri bailando en el jardín apareció en el aire, haciendo que el joven tirara su cuchillo del horror que le produjo.

\- ¿Me estabas viendo? - susurró molesto a Yuuko, tratando de agarrar su AP. - ¡Bórralo, por favor! -

\- Nop. - Respondió Yuuko, manteniéndolo detrás de su espalda. - ¡Eres bueno! Admite que eres bueno y lo apagaré. -

\- ¡Yuuko! -  
\- ¿Sí, cariño? -

Yuuri soltó un gruñido frustrado.

\- Está bien, soy bueno. ¿Ahora por favor podrías borrar eso? - Preguntó con voz suplicante. No podía dejar que Minako descubriera que se perdía bailando cuando se suponía que debía estar trabajando. La proyección se detuvo y se retrajo dentro del AP de Yuuko.

\- Gracias - Yuuri dijo forzadamente, volviendo a su labor. Terminó de pelar las papas en tiempo récord y en el momento en que hubo terminado, las empujó hacia Yuuko y corrió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Yuuri! -  
\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó, lágrimas de humillación haciendo arder sus ojos.  
\- Eres bueno. -

Azotó la puerta extra fuerte.

No había lógica en esto. Un segundo estaba dormido y el siguiente probablemente seguía soñando, pero viendo una versión extremadamente realista del mismísimo Viktor.

Un muy desnudo Viktor, en toda su pálida y plateada gloria, su brazo extendido hacia él como si estuviera a punto de ofrecerle una serenata.

Viktor, quien aparentemente conocía su nombre.

\- Yuuri, - dijo, su voz brillando, cubriendo al joven y haciéndolo removerse hasta estar de pie, aterrorizado. ¿Qué hacía Viktor en su pequeño cuarto? ¿Qué hacía Viktor con él? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Viktor?

\- A partir de hoy, yo seré tu Mentor. Te haré el mejor Cortesano en la Tierra. -


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermoso arte cortesía de jadedgalvanizer (http://jadedgalvanizer.tumblr.com/post/154112928643/heres-a-commission-i-did-for-haganenoheichou) en Tumblr hecho especialmente para la autora, denle amor!

Habías tantas cosas que no estaban bien de este cuadro que Yuuri no sabía por dónde empezar. Para empezar, Viktor, el Viktor, estaba en su pequeño, diminuto cuartito. Segundo, estaba bastante desnudo. Tercero, acababa de dirigirle la palabra a Yuuri, de verdad. Tipo, abrió su boca y palabras habían salido de ella.

\- ¿Qué?- Yuuri soltó, tratando de pellizcarse discretamente para asegurarse de que no era alguna alucinación causada por alguna droga o medicina. ¿Quién sabría lo que Minako pone en sus vasijas de incienso esas?

Pero aún cuando Yuuri estaba sintiendo el dolor del pellizco en su piel, Viktot no desaparecía. Al contrario, se volvía más real cuanto más se ajustaban sus ojos.

\- Quiero ser tu mentor, - el hombre dijo lentamente como si Yuuri fuera un niño. - Quiero enseñarte, ¿entiendes?-

\- No, no realmente, - Yuuri susurró, presionando su espalda contra la pared. Se preguntó brevemente si Yuri le había dicho a Viktor que hiciera esto, pero pronto lo descartó. Después de todo, el afamado Cortesano no perdería tiempo en una broma. Especialmente una broma dirigida a alguien como Yuuri.

Viktor parecía algo molesto a la falta de entendimiento del joven, así que bufó, tomando la bata de tonos rosas y violetas que había dejado olvidada en el piso. La seda crujía suavemente mientras deslizaba los brazos dentro de las mangas en un perfecto movimiento, cerrando la bata y anudando el cinturón holgadamente. Su pecho aún seguía bastante expuesto y bastante causando que Yuuri le mirara fijamente.

Se dio cuenta que esta era la bata en la que había VIktor hacer su magia. Lo había visto allá cuando aún no perdía sus esperanzas de convertirse en aprendiz, cuando lo había apreciado entreteniendo a los invitados. El rosa y el violeta se habían envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo como serpientes exóticas, atrapando la atención de los hombres ambiciosos en la habitación cuyas manos picaban de ansiedad al querer tocar aunque fuera la orilla de la vestimenta de Viktor. ¡Oh, cómo había bailado esa noche para esos Invitados!, ¡cómo se había ofrecido a sí mismo para su placer! Su placer y, sin saberlo, para el de Yuuri. Cómo se había retirado la tela de sus hombros casualmente, yaciendo acostado en la misma mesa en la que los hombres habían cenado, expuesto como un ave exótica listo para ser consumido. Qué rojo había estado Yuuri del rostro cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado viendo.

Viktor se sentó en el piso de bambú, mirando expectantemente a Yuuri. El joven brincó fuera de su ensoñación y prácticamente cayó de rodillas. Victor chasqueó la lengua.

\- Así no es cómo un Cortesano se debe sentar, - dijo, levantando una ceja. - De nuevo. -

En su estupor, Yuuri no pudo hacer más que obedecer la orden, poniéndose torpemente de pie. Entonces trató de recordar, por la memoria de su cuerpo, cómo era que MInako le había enseñado a descender poco a poco a sus rodillas, metiendo su túnica debajo de sus piernas para evitar demasiadas arrugas.

\- Mucho mejor. Bastante mediocre aún, pero supongo que es de esperarse. - Dijo Viktor en un tono casi aburrido. Sus ojos penetrantes hacían que Yuuri sintiera que estaba pasando a través de un escáner. Un escáner que podía ver a través de sus más oscuros miedos y pensamientos y fantasías y, ¡oh dioses!, estaba sudando mucho más de lo apropiado.

\- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó encontrando el coraje de hacerlo. Viktor dejó escapar una pequeña risa encantadora, tanto despectiva como ligera como una pluma.

\- No asumí que fueras a ser tan lento, - dijo frescamente. ¿Debería estar ofendido? Pensó Yuuri, incapaz de sentir nada más que asombro.

\- Ya te dije, cerdito, - dijo Viktor, estirando su mano para sostener la mandíbula de Yuuri. Viktor me está tocando. Viktor. Me. Está. Tocando. A MÍ. - Quiero convertirme en tu Mentor. -  
\- ¿P-por qué?-

\- Porque eres un diamante en bruto, - dijo Viktor, aún sin retirar su mano.

\- ¿Un diamante? - Yuuri pronunció en silencio.

\- Ah, es una joya de los tiempos pasados de la Tierra, - explicó Viktor, aparentemente entretenido por la ignorancia de Yuuri de las gemas raras. - Muy valiosa, verás, y aún así, hecha del carbón. -

\- ¿Entonces soy carbón? - Yuuri preguntó, y Viktor se volvió a reir.

\- Me haré cargo de cambiar eso, cerdito, - dijo, deslizando su mano de la mejilla de Yuuri a su estómago, palmeándolo un poco. - Eso, claro, si estás dispuesto a trabajar en este cuerpo tuyo. Si estuvieras más delgado y pulcro serías la comidilla del sistema. -

¿Me acaba de llamar gordo asqueroso?

\- Ahm... ¿Por qué harías esto? - Preguntó Yuuri. - Es decir, tú tienes... tú puedes escoger quién quieras de los Intocables, ¿por qué alguien cómo yo? -

\- Tienes talento. - Dijo Viktor, simplemente. - Puede ser bastante agraciado, Yuuri. Tú amiga me enseñó su memoria de tí. Bailando en el jardín mi propia coreografía. Es bastante halagador, también, el saber que tengo un fan tan devoto que está dispuesto a espiarme en mis sesiones privadas con los Invitados. - Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron en un gesto de terror.

\- ¡ Yu-uko! - tartamudeó. - N-no era mi intención, digo, sí lo hice pero, -

\- Está bien, Yuuri, - Viktor dijo, la mirada en su rostro indicando claramente lo patético que Yuuri era. - Está bien, yo comprendo. La perfección es algo que tiene como una atracción magnética, ¿no? No puedo culparte por querer tocarla. -

Yuuri bajó la mirada a sus rodillas, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, estaba tan mortificado.

\- Así que haré una pausa del trabajo y me dedicaré a guiarte y ser tu mentor, - concluyó Viktor. Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

\- Ni siquiera... soy elegible, ya no, - suspiró avergonzo de sus errores. - El asociarte con alguien como yo... podrías... tu reputación... -

\- ¿En verdad crees que la reputación de alguien como yo sufriría al tomar un pequeño cerdito como Aprendiz? - Viktor preguntó altivamente. Colocó dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de Yuuri y forzó al joven a mirar hacia arriba, a los ojos. Como si quisiera hipnotizarlo para que dijera que sí a su loca oferta.

\- Pero no soy bueno, - dijo Yuuri suavemente. - Soy un torpe, y estoy gordo y no puedo hablar elegantemente como tú y... También está Yuri, ¿por qué no lo tomas a él como Aprendiz? Él estaría feliz de serlo, estoy seguro que él...-

\- Él es lo suficientemente bueno para encontrar a un Mentor él solo, - dijo Viktor. - Es bello y tiene actitud. Pero tú, Yuuri, tú tienes una inocencia que estoy seguro que venderá muy muy bien. -

Yuuri mordió su labio, sitiéndose más y más pequeño cada segundo que pasaba.

\- No tienes mucho qué perder, ¿o sí, cerdito? - dijo Viktor, provocando un sonrojo en Yuuri por primera vez. El joven lo miró desafiantemente, y en vez de amonestarlo por eso, Viktor sonrió. MIerda, Yuuri vivía por esa sonrisa. No la sonrisa falsa que ponía Viktor para sus clientes - era una obra maestra, por supuesto, pero para quien vivía en la Casa, era obvio que no era sincera.

Pero ésta, esta sonrisa, era genuina, era pura, era como si el mismo Viktor estuviera esperando que el resultado de esta conversación sería la respuesta positiva de Yuuri.

Al final, Yuuri sabía que había estado condenado desde el momento que vio a Viktor, desnudo y glorioso, en su cuarto.

\- Muy bien, - susurró aterrado de todo: de sí mismo, de Viktor, de la situación, de lo que Minako diría de esto, de lo que Yuri haría... Todo era un territorio inexplorado y Yuuri era muy bueno en estancarse en su zona de confort, muchas gracias. No hacía locuras como ésta. Aunque, aparentemente, las hacía ahora.

La siguiente mañana encontró a Yuuri estirándose en el jardín con Viktor observándolo meticulosamente. El mayor caminaba alrededor de su Aprendiz, examinándolo con ojo crítico.

\- ¿Hace cuánto fue tu última sesión de Entrenamiento?- Finalmente preguntó, suspirando profundamente como si la falta de ejercicio de Yuuri fuera una tragedia de nivel universal. El joven mordió su labio.

\- Este, tres años, - murmuró-

\- En voz alta, por favor, Yuuri, - dijo bruscamente Viktor, jalando la pierna del joven para que sis músculos se quejaran con el estiramiento.

\- T-tres años, - repitió Yuuri, frunciendo el rostro ante el ardor en sus muslos. Viktor suspiró de nuevo, luciendo bastante como un trágico príncipe de cuento. Se veía bastante lindo en su túnica doméstica gris, el color solo un tono más de diferencia de su cabello, el cual se encontraba ahora atado en una coleta.

\- Demasiado tiempo, - dijo Viktor, cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el costado de la casa. - ¿Sí te das cuenta de la cantidad de trabajo que hay hacer...?-

\- Si me quieres dejar, sólo hazlo, - dijo Yuuri, sintiéndose herido por adelantado. No había dejado sus estudios abandonados, solo pensó que ya no era de uso para la Casa como un Cortesano en potencia. No era su culpa que Yuri fuera tan hermoso y Viktor tan popular.

\- Relájate, cerdito, sólo digo que tenemos un largo camino que recorrer. -

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron en sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- preguntó, su voz temblorosa mientras se esforzaba un poco más para levantar su pierna por arriba de su cabeza. De repente, Viktor estaba frente a él, su aliento con sabor a té bañando su rostro mientras sostenía la pierna del joven, extendiéndola aún más.

\- Porque quiero intentar algo diferente. Y tú eres justo lo suficientemente diferente, Yuuri. Vas a ser una estrella y yo seré tu Mentor. -

\- ¿Y tu trabajo? -

\- Tengo más dinero del que sabría en qué utilizarlo, - Viktor dijo despectivamente. - No es de importancia. -

\- Aún así, es tu vida, tú eres EL Viktor y... -

\- Supongo que algún día tú y yo podríamos competir, - dijo Viktor muy seguro de sí mismo. - Pero para entonces, me aseguraré de que seas conocido como EL Yuuri, también. -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, esto se está poniendo interesante y apenas va empezando!
> 
> Denle cariño a la autora y a la artista, y de paso también a mí.
> 
> ~ lilo~

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Primera vez publicando en esta plataforma!  
> Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, esta es la traducción de una bella historia escrita en inglés y, a pedido de algunas personitas en un grupo de Facebook, me decidí a traérselas en español.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> ~ lilo ~


End file.
